


wake up to me in the morning

by natodiangelo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Noctis does not want to be up.





	wake up to me in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> requested by milktea on tumblr!! thank you<33
> 
> and uhhh idk what au this is?? but everyone is happy and noct is king

Noctis does not want to be up.  


“Noct…” A hand touches his shoulder, a thumb rubs circles into his skin.

“Five more minutes…” Noctis grumbles. A laugh like honey breaks through the fuzz in his head.

“You said that five minutes ago.”

“Five _more_ minutes, then.”

Another laugh – this time it’s the chime of a bell. Noctis blinks open his eyes to be blinded.

“Who let the sun come inside my room?”

“The same person who started crying when they said, _Oh Prompto, love of my life, apple of my eye, won’t you be the arrow to my knee?”_

“I did _not_ start crying.”

“Uh, yeah, you did. I was there, believe it or not.”

“Liar. I can’t believe you’d slander your king with these atrotious lies.”

“Yeah, well, you’re about to slander your reputation if you don’t get up and start getting ready.”

Noctis groans again. “Don’t wanna.”

“Do you know what the masses would say if they saw their king whining like a kid about not wanting to get up?”

“Yeah, they’d say, _Oh good, he’s a normal person._ ”

“Suuure.”

“We can’t all be Iggy, alright.”

“You don’t have to be Iggy to be able to get your stuff done. Now, come _on._ Get up.”

“No.” Noctis holds on tightly to the blankets when Prompto tries to pull them off. “Prom, stop, I’m cold!”

“Too bad!”

Noctis rolls to the side and uses the leverage to pull Prompto down onto the bed as well. He yelps as he falls, and Noctis can’t help but laugh at him.

“Hey! No fair!”

“Nothing’s fair in love and war.” Noctis replies, and Prompto snorts.

They both lay there for a moment – Prompto as he catches his breath, and Noctis as he waits for the eventual continuation of this neverending battle.

“Noct,” Prompto starts. “Please get up.”

“Can’t we just lay here for a minute?” Noctis wraps an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulls him close, pressing kisses to any bit of skin he can reach – Prompto’s arms, hands, fingers. Prompto laughs when he gets to the soft skin of his stomach.

“Didn’t we do that last night?”

“Not for long enough.”

“Only because you fell asleep.”

“That’s the point.”

“Noct-“

Noctis leans forward and stops him with a kiss. It works for a minute, as Prompto runs his fingers through Noctis’ hair, as Noctis rubs circles onto his arm. As soon as they part, though, Prompto does The Thing.

“Noct.” He looks at Noctis with _those_ eyes – wide and innocent, pleading, deep and so, so blue. Noctis curses, because he can’t resist those eyes, and Prompto knows it.

“Fine!” He sits up, sending Prompto rolling off of him and almost off of the bed, and stands.

“If you hurry you can still make your first meeting.” Prompto tells him.

“Or,” Noctis suggests. “We could take a shower and reschedule the first meeting.”

“Or,” Prompto echoes. “You could hurry. Make the first meeting. Make less work for me.”

“You make a compelling argument.” Noctis sighs. “I’ll be out in ten.”

“Make it five.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
